I got that Lovin Feeling
by jstormluver11
Summary: <html><head></head>Kaitlyn just turned 19 when she fell in love with Sam Evans after knowing him her entire life, He moved to New York, and soon returned, Ignoring her parents warnings, she married him, She's starting to regret that decision.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee franchise, Nor do I own Sam Evans, or any other Glee Character. I write for pure entertainment, and I make no money from the stories I write.

Kaitlyn just turned 19 when she fell in love with Sam Evans after knowing him her entire life, He moved to New York, and soon returned, Ignoring her parents warnings, she married him, She's starting to regret that decision. Will things be ok?

"So How does it feel to be Mrs. Sam Evans?" Sam asked I smiled and turned to him. "It's a wonderful feeling, this place is amazing." I said. I went into the bathroom to dress for bed, I was exhausted.  
>I came back into the bedroom, to see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed. I pulled back my side and slid under the blankets, I noticed the sea side porch was open, I could smell the ocean. I looked over at Sam still sitting at the edge of the bed. "Katie, I have to ask you something, please don't be upset with me." He said before turning to me. "I know this will be your first time, do you want to start trying for children or do you want to wait?" He said. "I don't want children right now, which means we can wait to have sex." I said rolling over with my back to him. He sighed "No Katie, it doesn't mean we have to wait, it means I will use protection." He said I heard him ripping open something. I turned to see him opening a box, he laid the contents on the nightstand. I started to get scared, "Is that what I think it is?" I said starting to get up from the bed. "It's a condom Kaitlyn, this is normal, I understand you're scared, but we'll take this slow." He said putting his hand on my arm. " Do not touch me." I said getting up.<p>

He got up as well, and came over to where I was standing " you do know this is normal adult conversation, we're not kids anymore Kaitlyn." He said putting his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. "Lets just go to bed, we can talk about it later." I said "No, if we go to bed, we can at least attempt to make love." He said, before turning me to face him, his hand caressed my face gently, his lips gently met mine, his kisses were sweet, I felt myself being moved towards the bed, his hand unbuttoning my night shirt as we went, I decided to let it pan out for a few minutes, my knees hit the edge of the bed, that's when I decided to stop him. "OK Sam, I'm exhausted, I want to sleep." I said before attempting to remove his arms from my waist, I noticed he wasn't budging. "It can go relatively easy for you, but you struggle, and I'll take you anyway." he said pushing me towards the bed, sliding my night shirt off my shoulders, it hit the floor. His lips met mine, I pulled away, his lips met my neck.

"Katie don't fight, this will go far more smoothly if you don't struggle with me, love making is normal on a wedding night." He said pushing me down on our bed. Sam is 6ft and 170lbs, I am 4'11, and just under 90lbs, always been tiny. I tried to shove him off of me, he grumbled at me "Kaitlyn, do you really want to wait?" He asked stopping all attempts. "Yes I want to wait, we didn't ever talk about this before tonight, I am just not ready." "You will have to get use to me sooner or later, I wont push you, but don't keep turning me away." He said rolling off of me, and reaching for the lamp next to the bed. I rolled over with my back to him, and slowly started to dose off. I felt him reach for me later, I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm, it was 3 am. He sighed as he pulled me closer to him "Katie don't struggle with me." Before I could even think, he was on top of me, lips against mine, knee between my legs, I panicked, and tried again to push him off of me. "Katie, it's natural that you're nervous, but it will be a lot better once we're done, please don't struggle with me." He said reaching down to remove my panties. I stiffened up, he knew exactly which spot to go for on my neck. I let out a moan, I saw him discard my panties on the side of the bed. I stiffened up, I knew he wasn't going to stop. He gently slid me into the middle of the bed.

"Sam stop, You told me you'd wait." I said trying to hold back tears. "This is normal wedding night jitters, you will be fine once you get use to it." He said reaching for the condom on the night stand. I stiffened up, but soon rolled onto my side and out of the bed, I reached for my night shirt on the floor, and headed towards the bathroom. I felt Sam's arms go around my waist, I went into immediate panic, I started struggling against him, kicking at him, trying to get him to release me, but to no avail, he let me struggle against his strength. "Katie calm down, you're fine, this is normal, you can struggle with me, but sex is normal, it doesn't hurt, it's not scary, it's normal." He said holding me tightly in his arms. He let go, I hurried into the bathroom, and slammed the door. I realized at the moment I was trapped, he had me where he wanted me. the door popped open. "I told you that you could struggle with me, but it wont make much difference, I'm going to take you into our bed, and make love to you." He said reaching for my arm, pulling me close to him, He then directed me towards the bedroom, I started to shake, my legs gave out, he caught me and carried me to the bed, where he removed my night shirt a 2nd time, and placed me in the center of the bed, his lips made contact with my neck, I pulled away, He shifted positions before pulling me under him, He was quick with his movements, his knee was between my legs before I could stop him, He gently pushed my legs open, I felt his penis brush against my private parts, I jerked in shame. " Don't tense up, this might be a bit uncomfortable." He said bracing my hips with his pelvic bone. "You said it wouldn't hurt, you lied." I said attempting to shift my hips, but he had me braced under him. "No, it's not going to hurt, it's going to be a bit uncomfortable, but it wont hurt." He said before placing his lips against mine.

I again felt his penis brush against my private parts, he gently too ahold of my wrist, and secured it above my head with one of his hands, he did the same with my free hand. "Sam why are you restraining me?" I asked. "I'm sorry love, but it does hurt at first contact, and I know you're going to struggle, It's easier to restrain you, and me get it done." He said using his free hand to position himself between my legs. I struggled under him, trying to gain some sort of control. in a quick movement, the head of his penis entered my body. I tensed up and cried out "take it out Sam, please, your too big." I struggled under him, he moved a bit more and slid himself more into me. I again cried out "Sam pull out." I had gotten my arms free and was attempting to push him off of me, I placed one hand on his chest, and the other on his hip, with one mighty push, I shoved up on his hip, and made him pull out. He groaned in protest, and reached down to reposition himself, and slid himself back inside me, this time I felt something tear inside me. I let out a scream, and pulled away.

I tried again to push him off of me, the more I pushed, the more frustrated he became. "Sam get off of me, This is Rape." I yelled trying to push him off of me. "It's not rape, It's consummating our marriage, you honestly think Puck, Finn, or even Mike would of waited, No they wouldn't of, Puck would have been tearing at your clothing, the moment you came through that door. " He said as he buried his face in my hair next to my ear. Tears welled up in my eyes, I turned my head away from him, and closed my eyes, I felt this body tense up, his pace quickened, I with out warning, shoved him off of me, and rolled over on my side with my back to him.

I grabbed the sheet, and tightly wrapped it around me, He grumbled at me "Katie, I was almost finished, 5 minutes and we would have been done, Roll over here and let me finish, I'm going to do it either way." He said before pulling me under him, removing the sheet between us. I once again began to sturggle under him, he pressed his weight against my hips, and pressed his knee between my legs, he slid his body between my legs, I felt his penis brush with my private parts again, I tensed up and tried again to struggle with him, but to no avail, he used his weight to put an end to my struggling. He slid himself back in side me and in a few short thrusts he was done, and collasped on top of me.

He rolled off of me, I hurried to grab the sheet and roll away from him, I didn't even want to look at him, I was ashamed of what had happened. "Im sorry Katie, I got carried away, Did I hurt you?" Sam asked reaching for me, I jerked away from him, I wasn't about to let him touch me again.

"To be continued" 


	2. Who are you?

Warning: This chapter is a bit graphic, Rated M for Rape and violence.

Sam and I finished our week long honeymoon and soon went home to Lima, little did I know, he had arranged for us to move into a one bedroom loft above Kurt's dad's car shop. We arrived home, we had a few days before Sam returned to his teaching job at the school, and I started my college classes.

I set our bags down, and went into the kitchen. Sam smiled "Have a look around, It's ours." He said carrying our bags into the bedroom. I looked around, it was perfect for us. I walked into the bedroom, opened our luggage and started taking out the dirty clothing, and sorting through it. I felt Sam's arms go around my waist, as I pulled out my nightgown. I started to shake, everything was so vivid, and real.  
>"Sam, stop, We just got home." I said as I continued to sort through dirty laundry. He grumbled but left the room. "What do you want for dinner?" he called from the kitchen. I carried the laundry to the tiny laundry room, and put it on the table, hoping to catch up on it the next morning, I walked into the kitchen. "What about Breadstix, I want pasta." I said, he shook his head, and picked up the phone.<p>

An hour later we finished eating, I started clearing up the packages. I figured, the next morning, we could unwrap the rest of our gifts, and put that away. I sat down on the couch, and turned on the tv, I was getting really tired, but knew it was our first night home, and Sam hadn't touched me since he raped me, which was still in the back of my head. I looked over at Sam, who had fallen asleep on the couch next to me. I looked at the clock, it was almost 9:45, so I stood up, and took the throw blanket off the back of the couch and covered him with it, before going into the bedroom, and pulling out pajama's.

I started to undress, I heard the couch creak. I sat on the edge of the bed putting on my night clothes, when Sam came staggering into the bedroom. He smiled at me. "No, you aren't touching me." I said trying not to show that the fear was setting in. "It's our first night in our new place, we have to, In a few weeks, this will be normal for you." He said reaching for my nightshirt laying on the bed. "Just let me go to bed, I said you aren't touching me, then you aren't touching me, you consummated our marriage, as you call it, but you raped me, and we both know it." I said going to the dresser and grabbing a fresh night shirt, as he watched me. "You know in old times the man was in complete control of his family, that included in the bedroom, if I have to put a little force into building a sex life with my wife, I will, it may take a while for you to accept it, but you will in time." He said pulling me closer to him.

I began to struggle with him. His strength was too much for me, he wasn't about to let me win, but I wasn't going down with a fight. I kicked and struggled against him. I stomped on his foot, he groaned in pain, and let go, I hurried out of our bedroom, and towards the bathroom door, but he caught me, and carried me back into the bedroom, setting me on the bed, before closing the door. "Take your underwear off." He said unbuckling his belt. "No, you aren't touching me, I am not going down like a whore." I said pulling off my jeans, and taking my dirty underwear off, and putting my clean ones on, I slid my nightshirt over my head, and sat down, putting clean socks on, before turning around to pull back the blankets on the bed.

I crawled into the bed, pulling the blankets up to my chin, reaching up to shut the light off. I felt the bed shift, his hands searched for me. I tensed up, and closed my eyes. "don't touch me." I said angrily.  
>I felt the bed shift again. "I warned you, this was going to happen, You will become accustom to it in time, until then I will continue to build a sex life with you forced or accepted, I don't care." He said pulling me under him. He reached down to remove my underwear, I smacked his hand, but he continued to pull, I felt him slide my underwear down, and pull them off. "Get off of me Sam." I said giving him a death glare. "No, you can relax and accept this, I am going to make love to my wife." He said pushing my legs open with is knee, in one quick movement, his body connected with mine, I panicked and began struggling with him, trying with all my strength to push him off of me, before I could do much more, his weight pressed against me, his face buried in my neck, he wasn't stopping, wasn't giving me a chance to fight, his thrust became long and hard, I realized he didn't have protection on, and I went into even more of a panic. "Sam, protection, please don't do this." I said struggling under him. "It's only one time, I'll pull out." He said continuing his movements. As he continued, I realized, he wasn't going to pull out, he wasn't going to stop, he was going to finish what he started.<p>

"Get off of me." I said pushing up with all the strength I had, I slid out from under him, rolled over, sitting up on the side of the bed. He grumbled from behind me "Katie, what do I have to do to make you accept this?" He said sliding closer to me, I stood up, grabbing for my panties on the floor, I saw how bad I was shaking, I stood up, slid my panties on, and walked from the room. I heard him grumble again.

I walked into the bathroom, I kept thinking about what my mom told me. She tried to talk me out of it, but I didn't listen. There was a faint knock on the door. "Katie, come back to bed." He said. I grabbed my jeans from the floor, and put them on, and grabbed my shirt and bra, before putting them on. I opened the bathroom door, coming face to chest with Sam. "Come on Katie, where are you going?" He said trying to talk some sense into me. "Out." I said grabbing my flip flops. "Let's talk about this, be rational."  
>he said "You want me to be rational, you raped me twice, in the last week." I said turning to face him.<p>

"Katie, that's not rape, you're new to this, and I'm trying to build a sex life with you, this is the only way I know how, when you wont let me touch you otherwise." He said grabbing my wrist. I yanked away from him, but he didn't let go. "I understand you were scared the first time, I'm your husband, I want us to enjoy each other, but if you want to see a real rape, I'll show you." He said grabbing me around the waist, without a 2nd thought, he carried me into the bedroom, and tossed me on the bed. He immediately reached up to unbutton my pants, I struggled with him, trying to cover the buttons, but to no avail, he shoved my hands off, and slid my jeans off my hips, pulling my panties with them.

I tensed up, knowing there was no way to over power him, I struggled under him, when he realized that he couldn't push my leg open with his knee, he shoved his hand between my legs, the tears filled my eyes. "Oh stop crying about it, you want to claim I raped you, I'm going to give you a reason to make that claim." He said before burying his face in my neck. "Sam, please, I went too far with the rape comment, but please don't do this, you will regret it for the rest of our marriage." I said trying again to push him off of me. He forcefully took ahold of my wrists, and placed them above my head, slid his knee between my legs, forcefully pushing them apart, I closed my eyes, and said a silent prayer that he would come to his senses, but I knew it was hopeless.

Over the course of 35 minutes, he truly proved his point, when he finally came, and rolled off of me, I couldn't move, my whole body tensed up, my legs went into spasms, He stared at the ceiling. I tried so hard to get up, my legs were like jello, every step I took, it hurt, I made it to the bathroom, I managed to make it back to our living room, I sat down on the couch, that's when it all set it, what he had just done.  
>I stood up, and went and took some tylenol for my pain. I turned around, he was standing in the door of our bedroom. "Katie" He said in the voice I fell in love with. "Not now Sam, just go to bed." I said not even looking up at him. I felt him behind me, I tensed up, but soon felt his hand on my cheek, he turned me to face him, "I'm sorry, I should never of did what I just did, It will never happen again." He said before kissing me on the forehead.<p> 


End file.
